Recapture
by Gaurdian0
Summary: After 3rd Impact, Asuka struggles to connect with Unit 02 again....


The sky was a darkening gray and the rain fell around her as another car whipped the puddle onto the street, its red lights distancing itself from the lone figure.

She wore a red rain coat that matched her wet hair. She kept her head down, causing some of her dripping bangs to hide a pale-skinned face, a frowning mouth, and dark eyes.

She stood at the end of the street, while across the road a gray clown, wet also, stood with a red painted smile on his face. A red balloon was in one of his hands, and it was stretched out to the girl across the street, welcoming her to take it. Again, another car went through the puddle and disappeared with its red lights into the rain, and still, the sky was gray.

"Of course I'm normal," the red haired girl whispered bitterly into the storm, and she took a step off the side walk towards the clown with the red balloon, and the red smile. She didn't see the car or that it raced through the puddle as she walked into the middle of the road.

She didn't get to see its red lights disappearing into the rain, or get to take the balloon from the clown, because their really was no smiling clown or red balloon. She was only there, with her red rain coat, and her red hair, covered both in red blood, on the gray street, looking at the gray sky. And then, nothing.

Asuka awoke to the sound the rain made on the window; a hard, relentless drumming noise that caused her to get out of bed and wander through the dark apartment to the kitchen.

The tap was dripping.

She filled a glass with water and drank deeply. Her face was drenched in sweat from her dream; her dream that she couldn't remember.

She put the empty glass aside, and placed both her hands at the sides of the sink, trying to remember, her head bent down to concentrate. She didn't hear his voice the first few times.

"Asuka, is that you?" It was Shinji, and his voice was filled with worry as he came to her side and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. The kitchen was too dark to see her surprised look, but the sudden gasp as she turned echoed through out the room.

"Asuka are you alright, are you feeling okay?" His voice wavered with uncertainty to whether she might answer or just pull him away.

Her breathing was rushed as she caressed both sides of his face into her hands, and she pulled his forehead to hers so she could match his calm, yet nervous movements. Shinji could feel her wet skin, her shaky hands, and felt her aura of anxiety for what she was going to do tomorrow.

"Shinji, I can't do this… She won't open to me, I know it…" Asuka ended with barely a whisper, as she knew only Shinji understood this side of her, only Shinji was able to be let in.

She was struggling to compose herself in his gentle embrace, as his hand stroked her long red hair and another was nervously clenching itself at her side.

"We're going through his together, you know. And I'm not going to give up. Please, Asuka, fight with me and then, everything will be alright." Shinji's protective nature embraced Asuka and she said the only thing she wanted from him.

"Promise to never leave me then, Shinji."

Her mouth inched closer to his…

"Asuka, I can't prom-"

She cut him off icily.

"Then, leave me alone Third Child." She shoved by him, the darkness consuming her within the hallway. Shinji caught himself, watching the door close painfully then silence filling the apartment, with the faint sound of the rain hitting the windows to greet it.

The tap continued to drip.

------------------------------------------------------

Asuka stared intently at the menacing stare of her Evangelion; its massive reconstructed body standing stoically in its caged chamber, its red armor glittering in the LCL, and its piercing eyes staring back with hallow notice at its broken pilot.

Steel eyes met cold blue eyes, and Asuka hated it. She had been ripped apart and had died in that monster before Third Impact begun, and she hated how such a machine of destruction and death could take on a sincere and calm stance, waiting patiently for its release of its cage once more.

Asuka stood on the center platform, arms crossed, wearing her plug suit, which hid, for the most part, all of her scars. Her eye, the one pierced by the Lance of Longinous, was a lighter blue than the other.

"Mother… you will obey me, you are my doll and you only exist for my purposes. You will obey me because I am the only thing you have left…"

Steel eyes watched cold blue eyes turn away, and Asuka hated herself. Humanity's greatest ally was, now, her greatest nemesis.

"Reactivation of Evangelion 02 will commence in ten minutes, all subordinates to their stations," the new operations director relayed through the intercom.

Asuka walked to the elevator and steel eyes continued to watch, menacingly.


End file.
